List of Flippy's Killing Methods
Flippy has a multitude of killing methods, but the majority occur when he flips out. Despite rarely appearing in the show, he has racked up one of the highest kill counts, and has achieved it in a variety of ways in a small space of time, in other words, he has a very high number of kills compared to his number of appearances. What is also covered is accidents and failed attempts of his, and also unreal methods, such as in Flaky's imagination and Flippy's dreams. Overview An overview shows the range of killing methods Flippy has made, and, by putting the sections in different orders, it is possible to see which characters he likes to harm the most, which episodes he kills in the most (and with the most variation), and which methods he prefers; this is to name a few, however. Kill Chart Flippy's kills in order of character, episode, and method. Kills as Normal Flippy Flippy is generally a very friendly character, which is why most of his kills are by pure accident; but it is possible to notice a few trends even by the accidents he causes, and the similarity to his evil side's killing methods. So far, Flippy has only killed Flaky, Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom in his normal state. Dagger Even though Flippy's signature weapon is his bowie knife, he has used a dagger in Operation: Tiger Bomb, he had one intended kill, which was the Tiger General, and that had failed because he threw a slice of pizza instead, however, he managed to fatally wound his ally Sneaky by throwing it into his abdomen (which was an accident), and, trying to retrieve it from him, cut his other ally, Mouse Ka-Boom, in half (also an accident). Punches Punches are a fairly understandable way to injure someone, and he has used this method as his sane self on his evil self, at least, that's what he thought. Even though, to him, he was punching his evil alter ego, he was really just beating himself up on multiple occasions. Unknown This is the only time Flippy has ever killed a character purposely in his sane state. Handy, Lumpy, and Sniffles, were also present. Offscreen, he and the others all ganged up on Flaky and killed her during a night on an uncharted island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, because she accidentally destroyed their getaway raft. It's unknown what method Flippy used to kill her, because it is offscreen, however, it may have been a rock, but the only reason for this thought is because he was hammering her gravestone with it. But if he did kill her with the rock, the rock would have been stained in blood, so he could have used something else. The bottom line is he could've been her killer, but how he did it is uncertain, or he may have been helped to get her killed (which covers injury). Helicopter He was originally flying the helicopter in his evil state to kill Lumpy with the propeller blades. However, from imagining his dream sequence, he snapped out of his evil state and then flew the helicopter out of Lumpy's way, crashing it into Cuddles' house. This causes the helicopter to spin and slice Cuddles and himself with the its tail propeller. Flutes While battling his evil self in the music shop, Fliqpy launches several pipes at Flippy using a harp as a bow. Flippy protects himself by shielding himself with a cymbal, sending some pipes at Lifty and Shifty, who were outside robbing the store. The pipes impale the two raccoons and make them die from blood loss as a result. Accidental Kills *Sneaky: Bowie Knife *Mouse Ka-Boom: Bowie Knife *Cuddles: Ice block *Toothy: Ice block *Lifty & Shifty: Recorders Cro-Marmot's Ice Block He accidentally splatters Cuddles and Toothy in Autopsy Turvy. Hummer SUV In conjunction with Cro-Marmot's Ice Block, splattered Toothy and Cuddles in Autopsy Turvy. Injuries & Failed Attempts Severing at the Waist Used on Zombie Handy in Remains to be Seen. Biting Used on Lumpy, severing his arm, in Remains to be Seen. Strangulation Used on Cuddles by balloon strings in Party Animal. Wood Axe Never used, but was intended for Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Swinging Log Failed on Lumpy, injured himself, in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Unpredictable Attempt Tried on Lumpy, splashed with water before anything could occur in Double Whammy Part I. Punches Multiple times to the Tiger General in Tiger Bomb. Disembowelment Used on the Tiger General in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Skinning Used on Lumpy in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Unknown Attempt Pounces on Lumpy but flies into flag pole, being disembowelled, in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Tricycle Pushes Cub off of his tricycle and prepares to use it as a weapon, only to be struck by lightning, in A Vicious Cycle. Dream Kills These kills only occurred in dreams, and thus are not canon with the other deaths. Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow His dream in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow was him riding a unicorn until Fliqpy shows up driving a helicopter, Eventually killing him in his dream. Sometime afterwards, Fliqpy in the helicopter saw Flippy riding on his unicorn again, Which then caused Fliqpy to revert back to normal. Double Whammy Part I His dream in Double Whammy Part I is when Flippy dreamed of having tea in peace and harmony with some penguins, and goes horribly wrong when Fliqpy shows up, His hand appearing with a bowie knife in one of the birds' stomachs. Dream Job One of Sniffles' dreams in Dream Job involved him being locked in a guillotine with Flippy (most likely in his evil state) as the executioner. Sniffles is helpless as his head and hands are chopped off by the apparatus. Flaky's Imagination In the episode Without a Hitch, Flaky experiences hallucinations, her imagination runs wild, where she keeps thinking that Flippy will kill her if he gets near her, there were three scenarios that Flaky 'dreamed up', and were not real in any way. Whether it is down to simple paranoia (Flaky's personality), or whether there is plot continuity between Double Whammy Part I and Without a Hitch is uncertain. Car Window Flippy used a combination of smelly cheese and electric car door windows to kill Flaky in her first hallucination, where in which he used the cheese to force her to go for air, and he seized his chance and decapitated her with the window. This hallucination was triggered out of nowhere. Lug Wrench In the second hallucination, Flippy picked up a lug wrench Flaky dropped and rams it into her eyes socket, spins it, and pulls out her eye and optic nerve, he then finishes her with a clean, literally crushing, blow to the head, and finishes up by using her carcass as a new tire. This hallucination was triggered, most likely, from a combination of Flaky's fear of the first hallucination, and the thunder. Razor Blade/Windshield Wiper Combination In Flaky's final hallucination, Flippy rams her head through the windshield, and attaches the razor blade to the windshield wiper and it continually slices large chunks of her face off. This hallucination was triggered when Flaky saw the razor blade Flippy pulled out of his bag (this is assumed because Flippy definitely did have a razor blade on him in the episode), and possibly due to her previous hallucinations. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Death Category:Main Characters Category:Objects